This is a Phase I SBIR contract to develop ScreenFlow - an electronic open source questionnaire screeningtool that incorporates peak flow data. Over the 6 months, data from the Framingham Heart Study will beanalyzed to develop a model with and without peak expiratory flow rate data to predict whether a patient hasmoderate to severe COPD. Based on the model a simple to conduct questionnaire will be developed andimplemented on an open source Android tablet PC. This will be tested on a clinical population of 200patients (100 high risk for COPD and 100 low risk) at Boston Medical Center to validate the system. Thesensitivity, specificity, cost and usability of the ScreenFlow tool will be determined. ScreenFlow oncevalidated, will be further engineered so it can be used in a kiosk with an integrated peak flow monitor. Theultimate goal is to develop Tablet PC based kiosks with peak flow meters to screen for COPD in publiclocations.